


Kiss Me, Francis

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book, Alternate Universe - Kiss Me Judas, Crossdressing, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hallucinations, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Murder, Prostitution, Rape, Recreational Drug Use, References to Past Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Kiss Me, Francis

I shook as I entered the bar, which was dead apart from a few lonely souls. An old man with a grey beard and a gruff voice was trying to chat up a young lady who was giggling far too hard to be taking him seriously. There was a shadow in the corner taking careful slips of their drink and a young woman at the bar. She was wearing a black jacket and a plain white shirt, a school girl's red skirt flaring out across her slender thighs. She had long black hair that almost reached the middle of her back. It was too black to be real and had a blue shine to it. She dipped her thin fingers into her glass and sucked them, her face still averted. My steps didn't seem real as I walked over to the bar and sat down on a purple velvet seat. I was scared I was going to slip off so I gripped the wood in front of me tightly. I wasn't drunk, not yet, but my brain was messing with me, making me confused. The bartender had bright orange hair that was clearly dyed because his brown roots were coming through. He gave me a toothy smile and asked me what I wanted.  
Vodka and coke I reply  
Good choice he grins, going off to make it. The girl turns to me and my eyes widen in surprise.  
'She' is a boy.  
His slender legs disguise a totally flat chest and a small amount of stubble on his neck which his razor had missed. He has a very thin face with murky green eyes that look dead despite the brightness of them. He smirks at me and knows I've figured out that underneath his skirt is a large bugle of something girls really shouldn't have. My eyes take him in before starting to swim with fake pain.  
What are you drinking? I ask as he dips his fingers in his glass again and manages to catch the small amber liquid right at the bottom. Instead of sucking them this time, his flicks his tongue out at each finger, a fleshy pink dart and a surge of blood goes to my pants.  
7 and 7, don't hold the whiskey he replies, jumping onto the seat next to me. His voice is high pitched and I guess that he's trying to keep up his act for the other people in the room.  
You missed some stubble  
What a shame he smiles, leaning his neck up as I trace along it, pressing my fingertips a little harder where there's a small patch of black hair.  
Is that your natural hair? I ask  
Please honey, it would take forever to grow it this long  
The bartender arrives with my drink and I order a 7 and 7, don't hold the whiskey.  
He suddenly leans close to me, his breath stinking of sweet alcohol but his body smelling of vanilla, and traces his hand up my thigh  
You're awfully sweet, he whispers, be careful people don't take advantage of that sweetness.  
Are you going to take advantage of me? I ask, closing my big hand around his small delicate one. I'm scared I'll crush it to dust.  
Well, if you're into that sort of stuff, he winks. His drink arrives and he swallows it in three big gulps, a little of the liquid dribbling out of the side of his mouth. I lean in and lick it off his chin, catching a bit of his lip, and he giggles loudly. The bartender coughs loudly and I slap down ten dollars. He raises an eyebrow at me - he clearly didn't expect me to have any more money considering how I looked.  
I was skinny, too skinny to be healthy, and my skin was yellowing at the edges, especially around my sunken eyes. My clothes hung off me like I'd stolen them from a corpse after I'd risen from my own grave. The boy in the skirt doesn't seem to care though and continues to rub his hand up my thigh. Rushes of blood keep flowing to my pants and I don't want to get an erection in the middle of a murky bar.  
Do you have a name? he asks, his breath falling softly onto my ear.  
Gerard. Gerard Way.  
I'm Frank. Do you have a room?

\----

I'm in a bath. It’s freezing; so cold I think that the world has frozen over and the new ice age has arrived whilst I was washing. My side aches with muted pain. My head swims and I think I'm drunk again.

\---

Frank pushes me onto the bed, he makes me take a huge gulp of wine that he managed to steal, and throws it aside, the glass smashing against the wall and sending purple everywhere. He shoves my fingers into his mouth and sucks them, pulling at my jeans at the same time. We strip off but I leave the small black lace garter on his thigh there. He smirks at me and pushes my wet fingers in between his legs.

\----

I open my eyes, the light suddenly invading them and causing them to spark with little beads of multi-coloured light. I look down at my naked form and realize that the bath is full of red ice. The red is blood, and it’s from me.

\---

Frank moans above me, panting and whimpering as I slam into him and he pushes down on top of me. I hold his hips so hard that there are small bruises and again I'm frightened that I'll hold him so hard he'll crumble into dust. He rolls his hips and I moan loudly, pounding a few more times before ejaculating. He stays still for a few minutes as I fill him up and then rolls off next to me. I quickly grab his cock and pump it a few times and he cums all over the sheets, hitting me a little. He settles down and draws circles on my chest  
Don't you care about protection? I ask  
Nah, I assume we're both clean. This is your first time in a while isn't it?  
I could have fucked an AIDs riddled whore my last time, you never know, I reply, feeling dizzy and tired. Having sex in such poor condition has really taken its toll on me.  
Yeah, he smirks, but you didn't.

\----

There's note in my hand which is curled tightly into a shaking fist.

_Call 911 if you want to live._

The handwriting is curled and fancy and there’s a small kiss at the end. The numbers stand taller than the words and the ink used has smudged slightly in my wet hand. The bathroom phone has been ripped off the wall, but still has a connection wire, and has been placed on the floor next to me. I try and reach over to get it but just as my fingers brush the receiver, my stomach contracts and sends mostly bile and alcohol splashing onto the floor. I groan loudly and finally grab the phone.  
Hello, 911, what is your emergency? asks a kind female voice. She sounds like she has kids.  
Yes, hello, I’m in a bath full of blood and ice. There’s a pain in my side and I think I might be dying. Is there any way you could help?  
I’m sending an ambulance now. You’re at the Hotel Bella Muerte, are you not?  
Yes.  
What’s your name?  
Gerard Way.  
Okay, Gerard, they should be with you in a minute, just hang tight and try to stay awake she explains like my lungs only work when I’m awake. I wish they didn’t work, I wish they didn’t work at all, I don’t need my lungs, I don’t need my eyes, my heart, my brain - I don’t need them anymore.  
Not with Frank gone.

\---

_Shit dude, they’ve taken his kidney._   
_Whoa, I’ve not seen that before_   
_Its New Jersey man, what do you expect?_

\---

I am sinking; I am floating down into an endless sea of black. There is no light and I could be flying but I’m not because I’m slowly filling with water. I choke and gasp and struggle to reach the non-existent surface but there’s something holding me down. My left arm is dead and won’t help me swim like my right and I’m almost tempted to rip it off. There’s a heavy weight at the end of it and its cutting at my wrist. I close my eyes and let the darkness envelope me.

I wake in a comfy hospital bed. I’m not strapped down and there’s an iv drip in my arm, pumping clear liquid into my veins. There’s doctor next to my bed writing on a clipboard. He looks up and smiles at me. His dry cracked lips stretch around his pointy yellow teeth and he clearly hasn’t smiled in a while. He has blonde hair which hangs down in front of his face. He has insanely pale skin and looks like the American version of a surfer boy from Australia.  
Hello Mr. Way, did you have a good sleep?  
What’s up with me? I ask. I have no time for questions and ‘how are you’s’, I need to get back and find Frank. I need Frank not some stupid IV drip.  
Well, it would appear that someone has taken your left kidney, he smiles like it’s all a big joke. Do you have any idea who it might have been?  
No. I don’t have insurance.  
It’s okay Mr Way, we’re doing this for free. A missing kidney is very dangerous and we couldn’t just kick you out on the street because you didn’t have money. The person who did this though was very skilled, there was almost nothing wrong with you apart from an open wound.  
I need to leave.  
I advise that you stay at least for a week.  
He sighs and decides I’m not worth the argument. I’m a pathetic little ill ‘drug addict’ that’s been cleverly butchered and had enough sense to call the ambulance. I am a waste of his time.  
Whatever you want to do Mr Way, and he leaves. My room is fairly comfortable and there’s a small cupboard and an adjacent bathroom. I’m surprised that I’ve earned a private room considering my lack of money. I carefully sit up and my side screams in agony, begging for me to sit the fuck back. I reach for the morphine control and send it flying into my veins. My blood must be clear now and I’m tempted to slice myself open again to see if it’s true. I throw my legs over the side of the bed and fall down, my face smacking into the cold floor.  
A nurse rushes in and I wish it was Frank.  
  



End file.
